


Not so boring

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Emmerdale AU, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: A new face in the pub.





	Not so boring

Not looking back he thought. I am not looking back. But of course he did. Quite embarrassing, until he realised that the person he was supposed to ignore, and not look at, was actually checking out his ars. A smile reached his lips and he continued walking. The new face in the pub, he spotted him as soon as he'd entered the room, was a gorgeous man in his thirties. Blond, tall and with a face to die for. He wasn't sure though if he had checked him out or if that was just his own imagination. But he decided that he did. Not that it mattered. He wasn't probably even gay. Aaron went into the kitchen/living room of the living quarters in the pub. He so needed to be alone for a while. It had been a long day and he was dead beat tired. He made himself a sarnie and sat down with it and a brew in front of the telly, watching some mind numbing quiz show. 

He felt himself drift off to a slumber and relaxed. As he woke up, he realised from the closeness of the voices talking that he was no longer alone in the room. Diane the co owner of the pub, had come in, she was talking to someone. He raised his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He turned and saw the new face from the pub. Obviously Diane knew him. He turned back to the tele, there was a talkshow on, and tried to make it like he wasn't there. 

Diane went to put the kettle on. The man followed her and sat down at the table, with his face turned to Aaron. Aaron tried to concentrate on the talk show, he really did. Diane suddenly realised that Aaron was there and introduced him to the man. Aaron looked at him and nodded. Robert Sugden, he tried to browse his brain to why he recognised the name. Robert Sugden, Andy and Vic's brother. He didn't know much more. He didn't care. Wasn't like anything was going to happen. He was offered new brew, and he warmed his hands to the cup. 

Diane was chatting away with Robert from the kitchen part of the room. He was obviously visiting for the first time in a very long time, and seemed to be staying at the B&B owned by Dianes sister and her husband. Aaron drank his brew, went to the kitchen with the dishes and then left for his room. He took a shower, changed clothes and went down to go into the pub to meet up with Adam and Vic. As he went through the room he saw Robert still there, while Diane was gone. As he came out to the pub he noticed his friends at their usual table. He approached with a smile. 

His mother handed him a pint as he was passing, ordered his food, he knew that Adam and Vic already ordered their, and he went and sat down. Vic seemed excited and he let her tell him about her brother staying for a while. He smiled and nodded, every time he closed his eyes he saw the face of Robert Sugden. It was annoying to say the least. But it was also a sweet sin. When Marlon brought their food out he looked down and as he looked up, the man who seemed etched on the inside of his eyelids suddenly appeared at their table. Sat down and introduced himself to Adam. He smiled this was going to be good.

During the hour that followed Aaron caught Roberts eye looking at him a couple of times. Well he only did because him himself was checking Robert out. The man was just too much. Blond gorgeous hair, a sharp chin over luscious lips and eyes you could drown in. A lean tall body, with toned muscles in all the right places. And he remembered the ars. He smiled at his pint. 

Adam and Vic kept the conversation going as usual. Robert was included and it was only himself not doing any talking except for the odd “Yeah” or “No”. He nodded along and shook his head occasionally. Suddenly he realised Adam was looking at him in a strange way. He tried to remember the moments before, and what he had missed looking down in his pint. It was totally blank, except for the things in his head. He had missed something. “What?” he asked, looking at Adam who chuckled. He looked at Vic and Robert, both looked expectant. Everyone was waiting for an answer to something he hadn’t heard. Adam repeated the question, “Do you want to come? We’re going to Hotten” 

The drive to Hotten is not very far. The taxi is filled with the noise of the others voices. He is silent. Still wondering if this was a good idea. He doesn’t seem to be able to take his eyes of off Robert for more than a couple of minutes now. And he can feel Robert’s eyes on him too every now and then, catching a glimpse of it in the corner of his eye. As they arrive in Hotten, he feels a bit flustered, and agitated. He does, and doesn’t want to be alone with Robert. He wants out of his very overwhelming presence. He wants to be left in peace. He doesn’t need any grief. 

As they head to the bar that Adam chose, he realises it’s Bar West, the gay bar in Hotten. It seems Adam likes it. Probably because he knows no one will try it on with Vic. Robert seems happy to go along, which makes him wonder. Does he know the place? Has he been here before? Is he gay? As they enter, his questions are answered. Robert pulls back with shock and asks Adam about the bar. He leaves immediately. Aaron is quite happy with that. Not having to be judged, maybe he can pull someone. He needs it.

Adam and Vic doesn’t leave his side, they don’t mention Robert. He doesn’t see anyone remotely interesting the rest of the evening. Probably because he compares everyone with Robert, and no one measures up. He is disappointed Robert left, but also relieved, since it’s clear to him that he stands no chance with the man. They leave earlier than usual, and the taxi ride home is quiet. When he gets out of the cab, he sees someone in the corner of his eye, but since he is saying goodbye to Adam and Vic who’s heading of home, he doesn’t care about it. Also it doesn’t matter. 

When Robert steps out of the shadows he feels his stomach knotting up. “I thought they’d never leave” he said. Aaron looked at the man in front of him. He felt confused. He was obviously not gay, so that wasn’t it. Why was he looking to meet him, in the dark? He said nothing and walked towards the door. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, turning him around, and he was crushed against the wall of the house, with a pair of very demanding lips on his own. It took him a couple of seconds to react, and about the same amount to be turned on by said lips. As soon as he understood what happened, he adjusted his lips and mouth to the demand in the kiss. He closed his eyes. The kiss deepened and a tongue was invading, licking and wrestling his own tongue. He moaned.

Suddenly the kiss broke off. He felt before he opened his eyes how Robert backed off. He saw him turn around and leave. He was in such a daze he could only watch the man walk away. Confusion and a somewhat bewildered feeling was now rummaging his head. He felt lost as he walked the few steps to the door, entered, took his shoes off and went upstairs to his room.

The night was closing in. He couldn’t sleep. His mind kept repeating the day. And lingering on the kiss. It was a hot kiss. Still. He felt confused about the whole thing. Tossing, turning and thinking about what happened, and what could have happened. He dozed off in the small hours and got a couple of hours sleep, before work. 

He was tired. Cain was more annoyed with him than usual. He got the job done, but maybe a bit slower than usual. As he came back from the coffee run, he spotted a new model Audi outside the garage. When he went in, Cain asked him to adjust the engine, fill up the oil and check the brakes on it. He happily did. It didn’t take long and he enjoyed every moment working with the car. All done he looked up as he heard someone walking up to the garage. Robert was strolling up to the entrance. Looking down on his phone. Aaron slipped in behind the car, and tried to look inconspicuous. Like he didn’t care if Robert saw him or not. All greased up in dirty overalls. Robert was as well dressed as yesterday. Suits, really fit him, today’s was maroon. He’d never seen anyone in a maroon suit before. It looked good on him though. 

Aaron’s eyes slipped down the backside of Robert and stayed on his firm behind. He had an ars to die for. His fingers tingled and all he wanted to do was grab it. He turned his eyes to the car. Tried to stay focused difficult as it was with the major distraction of Robert in front of the car. Cain walked out, and as Robert quizzed him about his car, Cain looked at Aaron and asked how long it would take to finish. “5 more minutes” he answered. His voice sounding rough, and Robert spinning around on the spot. He felt the other man’s eyes on him. Cain offered him a brew, and to settle the bill while he was waiting. 

Robert took him up on the offer to settle the bill, and they went in the garage while Aaron tried to catch his breath and stay focused. The car was done, and had been since right before he had heard Robert’s footsteps. But he needed the time, his head spinning with images from the day before, his body returning to the way it had responded to Roberts kiss the night before. Nothing good could come from this he kept telling himself. Nothing. The two men approached him and he could feel the focus shifting back to dangerous places again. He focused on his uncle, which seemed to make it easier to focus on something else than that face, and what it did to him, not 24 hours ago.

He stood up, walked past the two men, into the garage, and made himself a brew while Robert left, and Cain returned. “Good job” he said, “Sugden seemed pleased”. Aaron shrugged. He wondered what Robert been saying, but he didn’t want to ask his uncle. The end of the working day approached rapidly. After the night, and this day, he just wanted to go home, have a shower, and go to sleep. Cain made him company back to the pub, he went in for a pint, as Aaron went around to the entrance of the house. As he entered, he heard Robert’s voice, deep in conversation with Vic and Diane. He closed the door quietly, and made it upstairs without being noticed. 

He went in to the bathroom, and started the faucets and started to get undressed. The room fogged up, and he went in the shower. He could feel the tension leaving his body, and he started to relax, the water trickling down his body. The heat making his sore muscles feel less raw. His eyes closed. 

He doesn’t react to sound of someone coming up the stairs. In a house with as many occupants as this, there is always someone moving around. When suddenly the door to the bathroom flings open, he realises he forgot to look it. Anyway, whoever it is must be able to hear the shower, and act accordingly, in other words, leave. 

It was very quiet. No one entered. But then again, no one left. Aaron opened his eyes looked over his shoulder towards the door. Robert stood in the doorway. Watching him. His eyes glued to his body. It was as he couldn’t move. Aaron felt his eyes. It was like a touch. Suddenly the other man moved, he went in. Closed the door. Looked. And started to take his clothes of. Aaron could do nothing but watch as he entered the shower. 

The next thing he knows is hands all over him. A mouth crushing down on his. Tongues wrestling. Wet bodies writhing against each other. Hands everywhere. He felt one on his chin, going up to his hair, and his own hands roaming the body in front of him, trying to touch everything at the same time. He could hear a moan, but couldn’t tell if it came from himself or the other man. He didn’t care. He ripped himself from the other mans mouth and took a deep ragged breath. His hands settled on the ars of the man in front of him and he attacked his throat, neck, and shoulders with licks and kisses. The blondes head fell back to give him room, and he heard and felt the moans coming from the depths of Robert. It turned him on even more and he pressed himself to the other man, he could feel Robert’s length touch his own, and he rubbed himself against him to get friction. More moans was heard, a growl, that probably came from him, he recognised the sound.

Suddenly he was up against the wall again. One leg on the other man’s hip and lips crushing together again. The man’s hand on his own length, pulling. Only stopping to get his own length in the same hand, fisting them in a frantic pace. It didn’t take long for them to cum in long white lines over the hand pulling.  
They silently washed off and got dressed. Robert left him with a “see you around” and winked his eye.  
Suddenly the village didn’t seem so boring and predictable anymore.


End file.
